Project Abstract: PAR-16-378 The Interstate Shellfish Sanitation Conference (ISSC) adopts uniform procedures, incorporated into the National Shellfish Sanitation Program (NSSP), and implemented by all shellfish control authorities. The ISSC gives state shellfish programs, current and comprehensive sanitation guidelines to regulate the harvesting, processing, and shipping of shellfish. The Biennial Meeting provides a forum for shellfish control authorities, the shellfish industry, and academic community to resolve major issues concerning shellfish sanitation. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Interstate Shellfish Sanitation Conference Project Abstract --- Page 1 of 1